


Bad Decisions, Different Ending

by Arodana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arodana/pseuds/Arodana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is just a 17 year old trying to live up his bro's rep. But along the way he starts to go on the bumpy road of emotions with his best friend John Egbert. He believes John had made the wrong choice of who to date. Though whom he believes Egbert should date is a secret to them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid School

The class room was dull, boring, very uncool. Dave Strider could go on and on about how stupid History was to him. He couldn't seem to accept the concept of history repeats it self and how it is important to his education. The blonde flicked his eyes over to a tanned, blue eyed boy that was focusing intently next to him. Dave kept a steady gaze as he watched a the little emotions flicker through as the dinosaur of a teacher continued to speak in a raspy voice. 

John Egbert was his best friend. They were pretty much joined at the hip, even though people questioned your relationship. Dave Strider was the cool, sarcastic, hot kid with an attractive, just as popular older brother. Said brother left you the duty to maintain the Strider Swag when he graduated the highschool just two years ago. John Egbert on the other hand, was a prankster. He was the definition of geek. His antics were pointlessly stupid to such a degree, Dave could predict the exact moment when to duck, or dodge an oncoming object. 

The black haired 17 year old flicked his gaze back at you. John gave a toothy grin, "Mr.Strider, if you and John have time to socialize, then maybe you can tell me about the Treaty of Versailles." Mr. Howard rasped with a glare, Dave shrugged, his red eyes staring back with a steady gaze. 

"I don't know, maybe you should tell me why you're such a tight a..."

"It was the peace treaty of World War One." Rose Lalonde covered for him, while running her fingers through her blonde hair. Dave growled to himself, one of these days he would get that damn dinosaur. Maybe he could take on of Dirk's swords and just shove it right up his ass. Then Dave could shove questions down his throat.

"Thank you, Miss Lalonde. Now Dave I expect you to pay more attention in class. If you keep this up I will have to put you in detention."

"Shut the fuck up you old as fuck asshole." Dave growled at the teacher, his horrible temper rising.

John stiffened as Mr. Howard's face became as red as a tomato. Dave mentally smacked himself when he regained his calm facade. He was in some deep shit now.

~~~~

"You idiot! Why do you do that?" John exclaimed at lunch after Dave sat at the table. He shruged. "Just once could you stay calm in the class?" John shook his head, "Forget it actually, the day Dave Strider keeps his cool all day will be as wonderous as Nic Cage." 

"What is with your fascination of Nic Cage man? He isn't cool at all."

"Uh, excuse me but have you seen Ghost Rider? Priceless."

"Have you seen my ass? Priceless."

"Dave!" John exclaimed while slapping him on the shoulder, and Dave smirked. John sighed before eating his sandwhich, and blushed as Vriska sat at the table. Dave scowled, he never really liked the girl. She was wild and deranged. He would never fully understand how Egghead could have a crush on her. 

Vriska flicked her dark hair over her lean shoulders, before giving John a shark-like grin. "Are you ready for some kick ass fun after school?" Her voice was harsh, and cold as usual. John swallowed the piece of food he was chewing to respond quickly.

"Hell yes." Dave blocked out the rest of the conversation to focus on the noise in the cafeteria. The highschoolers were chatting noisely. He spotted Gamzee with Karkat sitting in his lap, while Jade teased them about something. Feferi was trying to keep Eridan at bay while he whined, and Rose only sat calmly. Her gaze met his and they nodded to each other in greeting before continuing on their own business.

~~~~

John was so excited. He was going to be on a date, well kind of a date, with Vriska Serket. Just a friend thing though! He waved to Dave as he left school, the blonde ignored the action out of frustration for having detention. That boy really needed to calm down. John sighed, and continued to walk towards Vriska's car. The slim beauty was waiting patiently as he approached her. She grinned, "C'mon! Let's get going."

John hustled into the small, blue vehicle and they made their way toward the mall. This was going to be great!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it so far, sorry for it being short ^^


	2. Date...Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and John go out to the mall together while the Striders get into an argument.

John's nerves were jumping around. He was sitting next to the girl he had a crush on since forever, and she was actually enjoying herself. Well in a non-punch-John-around kind of way. The tan skin around Vriska's blue eyes crinkled slightly as she grinned from ear to ear. She had placed a trap at the table a few feet away from the two not to long ago. 

The mall cafe was buzzing with teenagers that had just got out of school. Most of the red and white tables were cluttered with social groups, couples, and loners who just liked to sit and watch. John had suggested pulling a prank on the popular girls. Vriska had eagerly agreed. The dark haired beauty cackled when one of the perky, orange blonde girls sat in the seat to find it sticky with soda. She yelped as her white shorts were stained brown. John giggled to himself and Vriska turned to face him.

"Well now her shorts almost match her horrible tan." Vriska snorted, and pointed back at the said girl.

"Yeah, we could nickname her carrot," John grinned, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, "So what do you want to do now? We could eat since we are already at the cafe, or we could wander."

The lean girl pursed her lips, blue from her lipstick, then shrugged. "I guess we could eat Egbert. Hey wasn't Dave suppose to be here?" John tensed, remembering how Dave had stormed out of the school, skipping his four hour detention and heading straight to his apartment building. He didn't even wave bye, and sure as hell wasn't interested in spending time at the mall with Vriska. John recalled when Dave had a rare occasion of sharing his feelings, and brought up how much he hated Vriska. He stated that she was too cruel, and selfish. That she shouldn't be worth his time. John had simply shrugged it off, his attraction for Vriska was blocking those complaints from his mind.

"Uh, he had to get home and help his bro with somethin'," John mumbled, "But let's just hurry up and get our food. I'm starved!" Vriska smiled and noded, then hurried to the Chili dog stand before the line got overly long. John sighed, and leaned back in his seat. His eyes began to wander, taking in the small things like the color of the flowers that were on the bushes in the area. How the stores were busy with Friday afternoon shoppers. It was actually quiet nice to be in here, well only if you liked the noise. But it could also transfer to being a thinking spot if you block out the noise. John bit his bottom lip out of habit. He sure hoped Dave was ok.

~~~~

Dave slammed the door to his apartment. Bro wasn't home, and this was his time to expell all the steam that had built up on the way home. Keeping up a calm exterior was exhausting, and that dinosaur Mr. Howard didn't make it any easier. Like he was actually going to show up to some damn detention. Like hell he was. Then Vriska had sat with John and him at lunch. He really hated the bitch. Dave would never fully understand John's little crush. 

Dave carefully stepped over the multiple smuppets and cords to turntables, and made his way to his room. He closed the door and slumped against the door, sinking down to the floor. The usual cool kid couldn't handle it, seeing his friend--his best bro, get all googly eyed for some chick with an affinity for pranks. Why was this eating at him so much though? The blonde removed his shades and rubbed his eyes. God his hormones were out of whack. 

The front door closed shut and the sound of laughter followed. The blonde stiffened and his eyes focused on the red walls of his room. His brother arrived home earlier than usual and someone was with him. 

"Strider! That was just hilarious, that poor lady didn't see it coming!" That someone seemed to be Jake English. Bro's best friend since, well for as long as Dave could remember. They were much like him and John, except on little thing. Dave was very aware that there was more between Jake and Bro. The two were much closer to each other after their Junior year. Dave was only a Freshman. 

"Sure, but it wasn't that funny English. Just for the ironic purposes. Her bullshit was no longer needed, and lil' Cal was jus' solvin' her lil' problems." Bro's Texan accent reached Dave's ears, something that the Strider's both had. Dave stood up from the door and decided to make sure the two knew he was here before they started to get frisky. He opened the poster covered door to his room and slammed it shut, walking down the short hallway to see his brother jump back from Jake, and Jake waved and smiled at Dave.

"How are you ol' chap? Where's John?"

Dave stared at him cooly but the venom in his voice wasn't hidden well enough, "Out with a friend."

Dirk raised a brow, starring at the younger through his shades, "Huh, too bad for him then." Dave averted his gaze to his older brother. The two had a tense stare down, and Jake decided to break the ice.

"Something wrong, Dave?" Jake asked with a small laugh from the tension gathering. Dirk cocked his head, a smirk forming. He was waiting for Dave to lose it, he knew his brother wasn't a fan of being pestered and asked to share his feelings. The young Strider shook his head, his ruby gaze never leaving Dirk's face.

"Nope, just sunshines and rainbows and shit over here. Nothin' is rainin' on my parade."

"Are you sure? John didn't say something that hurt your feelings? Or do something perhaps?"

"Did I stutter?" Dave flicked his stare to Jake, causing the older male to flinch. He was aware of the younger Strider's temper. Usually he was calm when Jake came to visit, but something must have happened. Jake raised his hands in defense and decided to drop the topic, though Dirk on the other hand...didn't want to. Annoying his brother was always a habit.

Dirk stretched as he walked over to sit on the old tan couch. He lounged on it much like a lazy cat, "I bet John broke his lil' heart. Stepped on it, spat on it, and left with some girl." Dave stiffened and Jake froze. The blonde's eyes were fire, it was like his brother could see through him. Though only a third of that was correct. The other two thirds was having a rough day at school. He wasn't in the mood to tolerate Bro's antics. 

Jake cleared his throat, "I think I should le--"

"No, you're fine English, have a seat or some shit." The other blonde stated with a wave of his hand, showing no concern for Dave. 

Dave grunted, trying to calm down, deciding it was stupid to get angry over such lame things. He turned on his heel, but was stopped when Dirk flash-stepped in front of him. "Whoa lil' bro, I got a call from the principle. You skipped detetion and cursed out your teacher. What the hell were you thinkin'?" Dave blinked, shock crossing his features for a milisecond.

"None of yer damn buisness." Dirk frowned, and his gaze was burning a whole into the younger Strider. Dave was regretting not puting his shades back on, so his brother wouldn't be able to see all the emotion going through his eyes. 

Dirk's voice came out stiff, "Yes it is. I don't need my lil' brother gettin' his ass into trouble over stupid matters. Just because you can't seem to focus in class and get distracted to a point you have no damn clue about what you are learnin', doesn't mean you can get off with a clean slate." The older crossed his arms, and mouth was stuck in a scowl. Dave returned that scowl, and spoke with twice the rage.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone? I don't need you hoverin' over me every damn time I get into trouble. I can handle shit myself, so quit concernin' yerself!" Dave's voice rose to a shout, and Bro pushed his shades up to rest in his blonde hair. Orange orbs burned into the red ones. Then Dave felt a sting on his left cheek, and tears were rising from anger.

"Watch it, boy. I don't need yer attitude, this is why you get yer ass into trouble! Go to yer room, now!" Bro growled, his authorative figure coming into action. Dave scowled and shoved passed him and slammed his bedroom door once more. He threw himself on his bed and refused to cry, Striders didn't cry.

Dave could here Jake speaking in a soothing tone to his brother. There was a moment of silence before there was the sound of someone being shoved against the wall, then the fumbling for a doorhandle. Before Dave could here anymore he put on his headphones, and turned his beats on and turned the volume all the way up. He held his piece of crap phone in his hand, thinking of texting John, but decided against it.

~~~~

"No!" John laughed as Vriska tickled his sides, "Stop it!" 

The two were sitting outside the mall, and were recently watching the sky change from blue to vivid reds and oranges. Vriska stopped and laughed with her friend. John blushed as he glanced at her. He had really gotten to know Vriska more than ever. "We should take you home," Vriska stated, "It's getting late."

"Yeah, and I don't want my dad having a cow." John yawned. The two stood from where they were and started to make there way across the slowly emptying parking lot. They jumped into the small vehicle and Vriska drove off to his house.

When they reached the white house later, John sat in the car with the girl a little longer than necassary. The radio was playing softly in the background, and John turned to say something. He was interrupted when Vriksa kissed him. He was shocked, but happy at the same time. John slowly sank into the kiss, and closed his eyes. It felt like a lifetime had passed by before they pulled a part. Both where blushing and John stepped out the car. He couldn't believe it! He just kissed his crush, but what did that make them? "Vriska, wha--"

"See ya, boyfriend!" She exclaimed loudly as she backed out of the driveway and drove of down the narrow street. He had a girlfriend!

John rushed inside, greeted his dad, and quickly made it to his room. He whipped out his phone and quickly texted Dave.

JOHN: dude! i have a girlfriend!

Plopping down on his blue bed, he stared at the screen. It took a few minuets but Dave finally texted back.

DAVE: cool

Cool? Cool?! That was all he had to say?! John frowned and threw his head back onto his pillows. Why wasn't Dave happy for him? Was something wrong? He dind't even bother to ask who, even though it wasn't completely obvious who. Plus what kind of best bro isn't happy for one getting a girlfriend?

No, don't think of Dave like that. Maybe he was just busy, yeah, busy. John smiled a bucktoothed grin, and let his eyes scan his posters. Things couldn't have gone any better today.

Vriska dragged him all over the mall, pulling small pranks together after eating their meal. It was so much fun. If only Dave had been there. The two had also stopped at a store that had a whole lot of Nic Cage stuff, and they had to stop in it's glory. Vriska nearly fainted from all the Nic in her sight. John giggled at the thought and rolled over on his stomach. He honestly couldn't have wished for a better night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, next chapter though!
> 
> Next chapter will be out soon...maybe :)


	3. Fish on a Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave can see it now...John will forget all about him, and wants to take this chance to spend time with him. But John tries to tell him to calm down, that he wouldn't lose any bro time. Though Vriska sees other wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!

The phone beside him lit up and let out a lousy chirp to signify someone had sent him a text. With a groan, Dave shifted on his bed until he was on his back. The teen let out a yawn, and had a small panic attack at the missing headphones. He sighed when he saw them discarded on the tan carpet, then refocused on the piece of shit phone. It was 10:00 PM, and Dave tried to recollect the memory of falling asleep but failed miserably.

John had texted him, and suddenly he was wide awake. Huh, the wonders that boy did to him. Dave flicked the phone open, and winced as the sudden blast of light hit his eyes. He blinked a few times as his red eyes adjusted, and attempted to read the words plastered to the tiny screen.

JOHN: dude! i have a girlfriend!

 _Girlfriend._ Dave clenched his teeth, and his grip tightened around the phone. Vriska...that damn girl got John got on a fishhook and reeled him in. Now she would be around even more, and would take time away from him and John. He could see it now...his best friend would act differently around him, and abscond every chance he got to go be with his "girlfriend." Dave would have to actually go and socialize with Rose's group and reconnect with his other friends. He had always put the others after John, but that might change now.

DAVE: cool.

Calm thoughts, calm thoughts, c'mon calm thoughts! He sighed and tossed the phone aside, and allowed it to hit where ever it wanted. That phone was just a timebomb of pain. The younger Strider stared at the moonlit walls, his thoughts were in a clusterfuck. They jumped from thought to thought. Sleep seemed a long way from now, plus his bro and Jake seemed busy, it wasn't like he was going to able sleep.

~~~~

Thank god it was Saturday. Dave had hardly got any sleep last night, and bags had formed under his eyes. The blonde rolled over on his bed, only to regret it a second later. He fell onto the floor with a large bang. His bare back slammed against his headphones, and there was an audible snap. "Shit!" He exhaled when he regained his breath, he flipped over only to scowl at the damage done. Well, there went his good headphones. Dave picked himself off the floor, then he made his way through his cluttered room and towards the kitchen in nothing but plaid pj bottoms. 

The smell of bacon and eggs reached his nose, and Dave's body automatically flashstepped to see who was cooking. Jake stood at the stove with his dark locks tousled and back covered in light scratch marks. He was in green boxers and Dave's brother sat in one of the kitchen stools with his head against the counter. Dirk's heavy breathing signified he was asleep. Jake jumped when he turned to see Dave.

"Damn it! Golly Dave, ol' chap. You scared me," The English man laughed, the action jerked Bro from his sleep to only have him grumble then smack his head against the counter again, "Would you like some breakfast?" Dave nodded and sat next to his brother, who was passed out in seconds. He began to poke the older to see how long it would take for him to wake up, which didn't take long at all. 

"Stop it. Dave, I said stop. Shit man, quit pokin' me." 

"No," Dave rested his head on his hand and stabbed Dirk in the ribs on last time, "Payback for last night." Jake released an awkward laugh.

"Alrighty then, food's ready."

The three ate in silence for most of the time, well they were talking until Dave pointed out a bite mark on Bro's neck. His goal was to make it as awkward as possible for the two. Dave wasn't fond of losing sleep, he actually enjoyed sleeping just as much as mixing his beats. His fork stabbed at the yolk center and he watched as the yellow goop poured out and hit the bacon like a mini wave. Dave ate slowly as he tried to decide what he was going to do for the day, maybe he should try to hang with John before it was to late.

~~~~

John woke up with a smile plastered to his face. His blue eyes were bright with excitement, for last nights events were still crystal clear in his mind. The teen ran a hand through his dark hair, oh man. He couldn't believe it, he had a girlfriend! Not only that, it was VRISKA SERKET! The prankster giggled to himself and sat up in his bed to put on his glasses. Holy cow, it was 11:00 in the afternoon. How could he have slept in so late? There was a ringing, and John scampered along his bed to find his phone. 

After the sheets were piled at the bottom of the bed to find the blasted thing, he read the screen.

DAVE: want hang out today?

JOHN: hell yes man, where though?

DAVE: at the park, i guess.

JOHN: k, see you there in 30.

John rushed out of bed to take a shower and through on his clothes. He grabbed a snack bar before telling his dad he was leaving to go see Dave at the park. 

The park wasn't too far away, just a 10 minuet walk from his home. It was a nice day out to be there as well. The sky was a bright blue, not a cloud in sight. The weather was nice and warm, not too hot or cold. Just a perfect day! Small kids were running around while the mothers gossiped together at the picnic tables, there were a few couples out too. But he didn't see Dave anywhere. Which was strange, the Striders were known for a few things. One of those things was their speed, and Dave was usually the first one there.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and John jumped and released a girlish squeal. He blushed when he turned to see Dave smirk, but there was something off about the Strider. "Hey, where are your shades man?" Dave's face went blank as he reached up to touch his face. He cursed under his breath, and the dark circles under his crimson eyes were extremely noticeable.

"Damn, they must of walked off my face when I was blinkin' or some shit. They probably went to the shade strip club or somethin'," Dave said cooly, and ran a hand through his hair to adjust it to cover his eyes. John cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to ask Dave if he was alright but he was cut off, "I'm fine Egbert. Bro just kept me up late and shit, with his lil' boyfriend." Dave sighed and John shrugged.

The two walked on the winding sidewalks, and occasionaly avoided any joggers, bikers, or dog walkers. John kept on eye on Dave, "So do you want to hear how my night went?" He asked innocently, as if to hint at something bigger. He took Dave's silence as a yes, or a sure John I would really want to hear about your night. "Well, nothing much really happened, just a few pranks around the mall. Of course most of them were Vriska's idea, and they were all brilliant! Not to mention at the end of the night she kissed me, and then bam! we're dating...I guess, well it was what she said." John was beaming, and his best friend merely nodded. He frowned at the action, John thought Dave would have a reaction. "Hey, I'm doin' all the talkin', and you're the one who invited me here."

"Sorry man, I just figured you would want to talk about the bi-"

"Why do you hate her so much? Can't you be happy for me?" John cut him off with a whine, and Dave stopped walking to plop down on one of the benches. John followed,but didn't break his scowl.

The blonde looked at the prankster through his bangs, "I don't know, bro. Maybe it's the fact you have been constantly ooglin' at her, and never saw my side of story with her. She made my life a livin' hell through out most of highschool, John. This year it finally calmed down, but damn, one doesn't forget that easily. Plus you are treatin' this like it is your first girlfriend, you know just as well as I that she isn't." John was shocked, this was the most he heard Dave talk in one go, and on top of that he was making his feeling stated. 

John rubbed the back of his neck and focused on the oh-so-interesting grass, "I-I don't know what to say at that Dave. The only reason I am treating it like my first girlfriend is because it's actually a girl I have liked for a long time," He glanced his friend, his overbite digging into his lip, "But Dave, the past is the past, she clearly doesn't want to bother you any more. Plus if she does, I can do something about it. This isn't you being worried about losing me is it?" He watched as the taller one of the two stiffened against the bench, but relaxed quickly to respond.

"I guess it is, John. You know, just forget what I said, I mean it _totally_  hasn't happened before. Like seriously what was I thinkin'." His features were calm but his voice had an undertone of venomn. John looked down again, discomfort clear on his features.

"Don't worry Dave, I promise it won't be like it was when I dated Holly," He looked at Dave with a soft smile, "I solemnly swear it on Nic Cage's everlasting fame and glory!" He saw Dave's lips twitch, trying to fight back a Strider smirk, but failed. John reached out to brush Dave's bangs to the side to see his eyes better. 

~~~~

Dave allowed John to brush his bangs to the side, but he probably looked dog tired. John was smiling softly, and Dave really wished he didn't forget to grab his glasses off the table. Dirk and Jake had got into a fight though, and he didn't want to get dragged into it. Really it was a stupid fight that probably ended up with the two making out. They were the cheesiest couple. 

He jumped at John tracing the bags under his eyes, his blue eyes steady, "You really should sleep more Dave, just try to block out the noise they make." Dave just shrugged and exhaled, he didn't realize he had been holding his breath. John then jumped up and strectched, "C'mon man, this place is so freaking busy. Let's just go back to my place, 'kay." Dave nodded, and joined his friend in walking back to John's house. 

The emptiness felt weird though, it only occured after John's touch had left. Dave frowned to himself, he must of been horribly tired to start have strange thoughts, and reactions to simple things. "Dave! Slow down!" He came to a halt, not realizing he had flashstepped far ahead of John, who was sprinting to catch up with him. "Damn...lets...try to walk normally." John panted, and Dave smirked.

"Sorry Eggs, maybe you should lay of the cake for a while though. Your fat ass is holding me down, I got be free like the wind."

"Hey, I can't control myself I mean just look at me!" John motioned to his lean body, which was well in tone from track. Dave snorted out a laugh, which got John to start laughing as well. All the thoughts he had earlier dissolved, and everything seemed to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it so far, and thanks for reading!


	4. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I got out of school last week....I think... and I have been busy with moving things around in my room and work.
> 
> Bleh horrible chapter title

Dirk was lounging against on the couch and listened to the sound of running water from the shower. Dave was sitting next to him, eyes glued to the TV screen as My Little Pony Friendship is Magic was showing. It was for ironic purposes of course. The show held no interest in the younger Strider. But the elder liked ponies, so he would occasionally enjoy the show. Dirk flicked his eyes to the hallway, a smirk playing on his lips as the bathroom door was ripped open and Jake stamped out, "Strider! Where the blast did you put my clothes? I had them right on the sink."

Dirk shrugged, "I dunno, somewhere." Dave sighed and whipped out his phone, and Dirk tried to take a peek at who he was texting, trying to ignore the upset Englishman. Dave glared at his brother, then hunched over and turned to to block the crappy screen from view.

"Dirk, I have to go to work in 30 minuets, I do not have time for your little pranks," The tall blonde flicked his orange gaze back to the half naked Jake, "Clothes. Now."

"I told you, I don't fuckin' know where yer clothes are," Dirk smirked, "Maybe lil'Cal got ahold of 'em."

"How the bloody hell is a  _puppet_ going to move clothing without a master? Which may I remind you, that master is _you_ Strider!"

"Hey don't underestimate lil'Cal, English. Jus' calm yer tits." Dave got up from the old couch, and disappeared into his room. Dirk got up to face Jake, he eyed him and Jake ran a hand through his wet, dark hair. His green eyes were hard and focused, and crossed his tanned arms across his chest. The elder Strider copied the shorter man, "English, I swear I didn't take yer damn clothes. Have you checked the bed? Or the most likely place, the floor? Or the could still be in the closet."

"No, Strider, I know I brought my clothes into the bathroom and placed them on the sink, I'll go check to prove you wrong." Jake turned and marched back down the hall only to avoid a hastily moving Dave. "Whoa, watch it Dave."

"See ya, Bro." Dave slammed the front door before any questions were asked. Dirk rolled his eyes and watched as a red Jake returned with the material in his hand. Strider smirked as Jake scowled and headed back into the room to get dressed.

It was shame though, Dirk did enjoy seeing him half naked.

~~~~

Dave landed on the blue ectoghost bed, and his eyes wandered the walls of the room. It was covered in, what seemed like millions, of unironic, shitty movie posters. He felt the mattress dip from extra weight being added, and he glanced up to see John sit next to him. His extremely blue eyes burned down at Dave's red ones through, and they showed concern for the blonde. Dave sat up only to show his poker face as John tried to read Dave again. He got nothing.

"You aren't gonna pass out on me or anything are you?"

"Nope. Why? Are you going to try and have sex with my sleepin' body John?"

"No! Why would I even do that?" John exclaimed, a soft blush covering his cheeks. Dave got a more serious look,

"Look man, I don't really feel safe here anymore...I need protection from yer sexual advances when I rest now. Oh, I could just sleep with my eyes open." John's blush deepened and he shoved Dave to side, "Oh god you are goin' to seduce me now aren't you?" Suddenly there was a glint in John's eyes, and that ment only one thing. His prankster side was activated. John launched himself at Dave, causing the two teens to fall on the bed. Dave looked mildly surprised as the smaller of the two hovered inches from his face. 

"You see straight through me Dave, I was hoping the innocent act would work." John spoke with a slight laugh, as the gap seemed to get smaller. Dave swallowed, not knowing what to say. That feeling was back, and the blue-eyed boy was just so close. He could smell John's sweet breath from all the candy he had eaten earlier, and his overbite never looked so adorable. "What? No witty comeback? Dang," John moved off of Dave and grinned, "I was hoping for something to go off of Dave. Seriously du-" John was cut off by his phone ringing, "Sorry, it's Vriska."

"Ignore her, bro. This is our time, she had you yesterday," Dave attempted to keep a poker face, but his scowl would just fall back in place. John shook his head and mouthed 'sorry' once more before leaving the room to answer the phone. Dave smirked when he could hear John speaking on the phone, "Joooohhnn, come back to the bed. I'm gettin' lonely." The younger Strider whined, thankful for Mr.Egbert being gone. John's head popped back into the room with a warning glare, 

"No, sorry that was just Da-"

"C'mon babe, don't you want me to take care of that for you? The bed in nice and comfy." Dave snickered as John glared back at the blonde.

"Yeah, it's Dave being an idiot. Sorry, I'll have to call you back later Vriska. Oh, hey see you tomorrow right?" There was a slight pause, "Okay then, see you then." John pressed end on his phone before glaring at the younger Strider. "Really? Was that needed? You are just so irratating sometimes." Dave snorted and patted the spot next to him.

John obeyed the small notion, and Dave nudged him with his shoulder, "C'mon bro, let's go play some Halo. It's gettin' borin' in here."

"Yeah, yeah, Strider. But a warning: your ass will be severly kicked!"

"Bullshit, I'll win. You can sit back an' learn from the master." Dave guarded his skills at Halo as the two teens trotted down the stairs to the living room. John only snorted as he set up his Xbox,

"Wanna make a bet?" The prankster glanced over his shoulders, a playfull grin tugging on his lips.

Dave sat on the couch and put his hands behind his head, "You'll only lose, Eggderp. Sure, why not. The loser has to sing all the lyrics to Friday while wearin' that black wig ya got...and do the dance moves," Dave shifted to reach out his hand, "Deal?"

John grinned and clasped Dave's hand, "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Dirk and Jake deserved a little part to themselves, even though it is sort of a pointless argument.
> 
> Man, this seems to move slow even for me. Oh well, I'll keep it as is for now. I really need to write more too, maybe update tomorrow. Probably not, but still.


End file.
